With rapidly development of Internet, iOS (an operation system researched and developed by Apple Inc.) is becoming more and more popular. An iOS device is a device which uses iOS as its operation system, including iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch and Apple TV, etc. When visiting a website via a web browser in an iOS device, a user may trigger a preset webpage ad or a malicious website. By using the form of ad banner, text links or multimedia, the webpage ad delivers ad information to users via network.
During the process of implementing this invention, the present inventors discovered following disadvantages in prior art:
After being triggered, the preset webpage ad or malicious webpage in a website will occupy system resources and network resources so as to reduce running speed of the system and speed of visiting a website for a user; when it comes to a mobile device, quantity of electric charge of the device may be consumed by a webpage ad or a malicious website. Moreover, by being triggered, a malicious website could plant virus to a client to monitor the client, steal privacy information, such as contacts and personal information, from the client, even locate a user who uses the client side; in this way, there exist many potential risks in prior art.